We Are Young
by WaryTimeTraveler
Summary: Its his last year of high school. All Marshall Lee wants to do is make his last year of school go by, but time slows down with the drama and junk that life keeps throwing at him. It doesn't help that he gets surrounded by snobs, hyper freshmen, and hormonal teachers.


_**We Are Young.**_

_**Summary: Its his last year of high school. All Marshall Lee wants to do is make his last year of school go by, but time slows down with the drama and junk that life keeps throwing at him. It doesn't help that he gets surrounded by snobs, hyper freshmen, and hormonal teachers. **_

* * *

_**Chapter One: Such A Martyr!**_

It might have been late August, but it felt so hot.

You would've think that the school had turned back on all the air conditioners.

Feeling his hair stick to his forehead was becoming a bit gross for him, Marshall Lee was beginning to regret coming to school - even if it was the first day. He would've rather stayed at home - sleeping in, fiddling with his guitar, and possibly reading some dirty magazines the resided underneath his mattress.

But _no_, he had forced his fine lazy ass out of his sheets and got dressed to go to school. He always came to school on the first day, and sometimes he even forgot why he even does - until he recalls seventh grade of middle school, when his Mom calls to call the school and check if he was there. When he faced her later that day, she grounded him for _three months. _She said the next time she calls the school and finds out he's not there, his punishment will be worse than '_getting his ass whipped by the cat o' nine tails.'_ Which he really would like to avoid since he doesn't doubt her for second.

Its a good thing she only calls on certain days.

Its still school though. The first day shouldn't even matter - in his own opinion anyway. All they did was sit in a bland auditorium, wait for they're name to be called, and head off to whatever class it was time to go to.

It wasn't so bad though- there was only Seniors and Juniors left in the room, and it helped that the school population wasn't exactly large. With both year classes in the same room, it was only around 200 people.

Marshall Lee hated that people kept moving constantly though, its one thing to be a wanderer- it was another when a whole group of people moved all together. It was making the room all the more smaller and heated. It was times like this that made him more proud of his reputation at this school. People tried to keep a two-seat distance away from him, it was funny how some people went out their way just so they didn't even brush their jeans against his.

All of a sudden, he felt something sit down next to him. He glanced over to his left to see a young man, reading a book with a title that he couldn't even pronounce. It kinda looked German. He soon moved his whole head in the direction of the kid, and with full visual - he just noticed how the kid had _pink _hair.

How did he not notice that?

His staring became more apparent to the other teen, when the other looked at him with a stare that his words. "What are you looking at?"

He could've turned away and pretended that he didn't even glance at the other in the first place, or he could've even made up a lame excuse and say something like 'Sorry dude, I thought I saw my friend over there.'

But he could _never _not be himself and say something that was beating around the bush.

"Your hair. Its a bit pink, don't cha think?" He said rather lamely, "Its kinda distracting."

"What is my _hair_ of all things distracting you from? I don't see you conversing with anyone, or doing anything at all." The stranger said. He looked at him with curious eyes, "I should also inform you that your staring is being uncomfortable while trying to read my book. If anything, _you're_ distracting."

We stared at each other in an awkward silence, it reminded Marshall Lee of the staring contests he use to have in Kindergarten with the other kids. He soon felt my face begin to crack, his face beginning to form a smile- he was able to tone it down into a smirk though.

"Your alright dude, so what's your name?" He asked, the kid didn't seem so bad. A little cocky, but who isn't?

"I don't see how its any of your business," The pink-haired teen held his palm out to him, "But I'm Bubba Gumball." While he did have enough control to not bust out laughing at the name, 'cause seriously- who names their kid _that_? He didn't have enough to keep his limbs from shaking from the need to get the laugh out.

"I'm Marshall Lee, its good to meet ya Gumball." He grabbing for his hand, surprising to feel calluses on Gumballs hands. He didn't know why he would be, likely because it looked like the kid never lifted a finger his whole life. "So whats with the hair?"

He heard the other sigh at the question, making it obvious that it was something that was always asked.

"Well it was an accident. I was playing around with some chemicals and before I knew it, my hair had been dyed. I don't know when it will wear out, I tried dying it back to its original color but the dye wouldn't stick. Unfortunately." The tiresome look on his face made Marshall feel a little pity for him.

He patted the pink-haired one on the back, telling him "It looks pretty rad to me dude, keep it up and you might be as well known as me." He gave a chuckle, only to notice how Gumball gave him a puzzled look.

"Your new to this school aren't you?" He got a nod in reply, "Well you'll find out soon anyway, you'll begin to hear all sorts of things about me."

"Like what?"

Before he could answer, a little old man yelled into the room "IS A MISTER GUMBALL HERE?"

Gumball rapidly trying to get his stuff together, he gave one last look at Marshall. The dark haired teen just shook his head, saying "I'll talk with you later."

Soon he was alone once again, only getting up to get his schedule when hearing his name an hour later. He looked around for a clock, it appeared that he only had one class today.

_Creative Writing Class - MS. KATHERINE_

Oh Glob, Marshall felt like face-palming himself. He should really stop leaving his class choice up to his guidance counselor. He just knew that Shelby just picked the classes at random.

He dragged his feet down the familiar halls, until he came across the room with big, bold letters reading '**CREATIVE WRITING CLASS**.'

He opened the door, revealing about twenty people in the room - he didn't recognize any of these faces, but he didn't feel like he should really care about it anyway. It was his senior year after all, it wasn't like he was gonna work as hard as possible. He walked into the room, only a few faces daring to look at him. He took a seat in the second row, the only remaining seat. He looked up to the teacher who was staring him down, she gave him a glare. It looks like she had heard of him, he felt his face beginning to form a smile. He stuck his tongue out to the teacher, making her glare harder before turning around and beginning to write things on the board.

"I think everyone is here now, since its so late in the day, we'll do some introductions. Everyone please stand, introduce yourself and one thing about yourself, then sit down." She turned around to face them all, "My name is Cake Katherine and I play the hammered dulcimer fluently."

There was a lot of looks that plainly read 'What-the-flop-is-that?'

"Moving on, why don't you start us off?" She pointed to the girl in the front row at random, and so began the excruciating boring journey of names and crud-like talents. Please, how is bending your fingers back all the way to the back of your hand a talent? Thats just hereditary genes at work. Besides, Marshall was getting tired of standing up for this - he just wanted to get this done and over with already. The girl next to him stood up, wearing a hat with bunny ears with a lock of blond hair hanging out and a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Hello! I'm Fionna Hue Mon, and I am on the field and track team." Piping some interest among the crowd, she continued, "I run the hurdles and the long distance runs." She quickly sat down. He was once again met with the glare from the teacher with bi-colored hair.

"I'm Marshall Lee, and I am ambidextrous." With a wink to the teacher, he sat down. gave him a death glare, it made him chuckle. It seemed that she had heard of him and his reputation. He soon laid his head on the desk, just resting his head while he listened to the other kids say their boring names and boring traits about themselves.

When the final kid said his part, there was only 10 minutes of class remaining. He brought his head up and watched as the teacher was at her desk, looking like she was trying to organize some stuff.

He looked around, catching to find the blond chick from earlier staring at him.

"What?"

She flushed at being caught staring at him, "Uh..Sorry, I was wondering what ambidextrous meant?"

He looked at her, thinking to ignore her or answer her. "It means to be able to use both hands."

She slapped her fist on her palm, "Oh! I see." He chuckled, he could almost see the light-bulb light above her head. How cute.

They began talking about simple things - like 'How was your summer?' And 'What classes do you have?' Then it all became casual, talking like old friends. It was refreshing for Marshall. He even felt a little sad that he'd have to leave his new friend, she was alright. However, he had a larger desire to get the heck out of the school campus.

When he was almost out the door, he heard Fionna's voice "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

She was staring directly at him with a stern expression as she stood next to the teacher, he let a small smile through, "Of course."

"Awesome!" Seeing her smile, he left the room. He made his way out to the student parking lot, before he made his way to his scooter, he spotted familar pink hair.

He grinned, watching him converse with other young adults. He walked towards him, and they had seen him coming- as the group that surrounded Gumball left him. He put his arm over Gumballs shoulders, "Whats with them?"

He felt his arm being thrown off, it was expected. But when he looked at Gumballs face, he felt his gut twist unpleasantly.

"Do you mind not doing that?" He could feel the snark in his voice. "Look what you did, they walked away as soon as you came into site." The way he stared at him said it plainly.

He heard the things about him. He had _believed_ what they said about him. He wanted to lash out, say something dramatic- 'cause that's what he did.

He just turned the other direction and walked away. He hopped onto his scooter, not bothering to pull his helmet on. He rode out of there as if it was any other day, that he was just chillin' like a villain as usual.

He knew what Gumball was all about now.

If he wanted to be like that, he'll give him the full dose of Marshall Lee.

When he got home, he crashed onto the couch. He felt so tired.

He couldn't even come up with an actual reason that even sounded remotely legit to cover up how we was feeling.

If anyone asks, he'll just say he ate too much and haves a stomach ache.

* * *

Marshall found himself awake at five in the mornings. Due to that some dudes damn car is going off, he was getting pretty darn tempted to get his aluminium bat and smash that car until it becomes less than dust.

"_IT SOMEONE DOESN'T TURN THAT GODFORSAKEN CAR ALARM OFF, I'M GONNA TAKE MY SHOTGUN IN SHOVE IT UP THE OWNER'S A-_"

The car stopped going off.

"Oh glob." He muttered, half asleep still. He felt his head ringing still, it was such a pain to deal with this _splugh_ in the morning. He forced himself up, cracking his neck. He made his way to the bathroom and grabbing some tylenol, swallowing it with ease. He looked at himself in the mirror, he gave himself a wink in the mirror.

"Yup, still sexy as ever."

He knew it would be difficult to go back to sleep now. He made his way to his room, shed off his clothes from the day before, and replacing them with cleaner ones.

He looked inside his refrigerator, seeing that he had a small cart of strawberries in there. He grabbing them, eating a few of them, and dumping the others for his snack later.

Grabbing his backpack, he walked outside into the humid air. Locking his door and getting his key for his scooter out, he hopped on. There wasn't any traffic, since school didn't start until 8 anyway. He parked in his usual spot, walking into the school.

Pulling out his schedule, he felt like he should slapped himself in the face. He only had five classes, and being the block system that it was - he would have three classes a day and one class that would be repeated. At the later half of the day.

Damn, he felt like an idiot.

He walked towards the main office, his face meeting the face of the same old man who was calling the students in the auditorium yesterday.

"Hey uh Mister," Glancing down at the name plate, "Tree Trunks? Do you know if Shelby is here today?" The old man, brushing his mustache back and forth, looked him up and down. Then glancing at the computer screen.

"Sorry kiddo, but an e-mail here say's that won't be coming to the school today." The little old man looked back up to him, "You think I could help ya out?"

Thinking over for a second, "I don't see why not." He flashed a small smile at the man, and was rewarded with a smile in return.

"Good. Now, whats on your mind?"

Marshall felt himself forget about the day before and began chatting with the man, who insisted he just be called Tree Trunks. The older man even gave him an apple flavored pocket pie. It was nice, relaxing..Well it was until the morning bell rang, telling students it was time to go to class.

"Oh my, well I don't want to make you late to class now."

He sighed, "Eh you wouldn't need to worry about it. I'm probably just gonna stay here since my classes start at noon, and I don't wanna waste any gas coming back." He looked at Tree Trunks to see the old man developed a wholesome smile on his face.

"How would you feel about being an office aide? Just for the day, and until your classes start?" The old man looked up to him from his seat with an expected look. He offered a small smile in return.

"Sure, I don't see the harm in it."

For the next few hours, him and Tree Trunks just talked about things that didn't even have much meaning. Just small talk that both of them enjoyed. There wasn't many students that came in, few people called, and even some of the staff he had never seen made their way towards him. He teased Tree Trunks when a _Ms_.Pig came around, calling him out on blushing while the slightly plump lady came around to give him some papers.

He glanced at the time, seeing it was almost time for his own classes to begin.

"Yo Tree Trunks, my class is about to start." The older man, gave a pouted face.

"Already? Oh gosh, well thank you for hanging out and helping me today." Marshall felt a little guilty leaving when he saw the pout, although he knew he shouldn't since he didn't even know the other that much. He should just flash a smirk and give a peace sign, and be out.

"Well I'll come by tomorrow morning." He didn't think when he opened his mouth.

The other looked a little startled, "R-Really? Oh you don't need to do that."

"Its fine really." He was starting to get annoyed on how his facial muscles and vocal chords where betraying him.

"Well that would be mighty nice of you."

"Yeah, yeah..I'll see you tomorrow." He felt his own face beginning to flush, he power walked out of the room.

In the throngs of people, he kept his face up and walked in the direction of his class. He felt his flush disappear as people moved out of their way for him.

He just about giggled at the thought. Though he's way to manly to giggle, that's like social suicide.

He stopped at a door that labeled '**Chemistry (| & ||)**.'

Stepping inside, a woman with long grey hair stopped him before he could even take another step into the room.

"Name?" She asked snapping at him as she stared down at her clip board, when she looked up- he grinned at her. "Oh its _you_."

"'Sup Queenie?"

"Thats Ms. Petrikov to _you_," She glanced back at the board, "Go take a seat in your usual spot."

He's had since his freshmen year, so she always gave him the same spot. She had a _huge_ reputation. Almost bigger than his own. Almost. She taught all chemistry classes for each and every year. She tried to weed out any people she didn't want in her class, mainly girls. Its part of her reputation, along with being a well known-

Before he could finish his thought, before her could even sit in his seat- he saw someone he was hoping to avoid for some time.

He pulled out his seat, trying not to look like he saw him. From the corner of his eye, he could see the pink haired boy staring right at him.

"What?" He said, "Don't you know its rude to stare?"

"You would know," He heard the other sigh, he could practically see the roll of the eyes on his face, "Look I just wanted to apologize about my be-"

"I don't want your apology," He cut Gumball off, "In fact, why don't you take back and shove it back into your tiny, _tiny_ brain where it belongs. Okay? Good talk."

He didn't even want to stare at the other.

"You think you can just ignore me after I _tried_ to apologize?" He heard the other say, adding some mumble words, "I should've known better to think you'd be _civilized_ enough to just accept it."

He turned to the other, and before he could opened his mouth- he was cut off by Ms. Petrikov.

"Stop pestering , he doesn't need to put up with your nuisance." She gripped Gumballs shoulder, flashing a smile at him. "If he bothers you any more, just let me know." The old broad sent Gumball a wink. The look of disgust on his face almost made Marshall start laughing.

That almost was broken when he felt soft chuckles escape him.

Oh yeah, Ms. Petrikov was a total_ cougar_.

There was introductions - only of certain people though. only picked those who looked _cute_ in her eyes.

Midway through the class, when the teacher had decided to give them some time to socialize (which was totally an excuse for her to go around the room and introduce herself to some selected young boys.) He rested his head on his desk, he could Gumball socializing with the other kids in the class. He could hear their words clearly. Even if they thought they were being quiet.

"I can't believe you have to sit next to Marshall Lee of all people."

"Its fine really, I am the bigger person after all." He felt like bashing his guitar into that face of his. "Besides, its no harm done."

"Why, your such a Prince!"

"Your such a martyr!"

Before he could hear anymore crud, he heard the bell ring. He stood up quickly, surprising all those around him. He even made a few flinch.

He was the first one out the door.

The rest of his classes went by like the wind, it was normal for him.

That was until his last class, he walked into the already familiar room and sat in his seat. He didn't watch the people that passed him, he didn't notice when glared at him.

It was, however, difficult to ignore when you felt small hands grip your shoulders and shake you like a polaroid picture.

"Hey Marshall Lee~" He looked over his shoulder to see Fionna smiling.

"Hey Fionna," He felt a bit confused. Its been over 7 hours, she should know _some_ of the things that are being said about him. "Whats up brah?"

She laughed, "Oh you know, class is starting. I just decided to chill with my friend over here."

They continued to talk, even with the teacher glaring at them constantly for their chatting. Even when at the end of class when they both got a detention slip, they just joked on.

"I'll see you both tomorrow during lunch in my class."

"Yes ma'am." Said in unison by Marshall and Fionna, they were almost out the door when Ms. Katherine called back to them.

"Fionna, could I speak to you for a minute?" Or maybe just Fionna. She looked at him, as if looking for an answer.

Marshall just smiled lazy-like, waving he hand off to her. "Go on, I'll see you later."

She smiled and walked back into the room. While I was only a few steps away, I began to hear bits and pieces of there conversation.

"Why are you still talking to that.._Menace?_ Baby, I didn't raise you to give into peer pressure. You're gonna get into a bad crowd if you keep hanging around with that boy." While it was interesting that Fionna was raised by Ms. Katherine, he wasn't focus on those words. "Sweetheart, I'll switch your seats for you tomorrow."

He felt a stillness, those words didn't pierce him- but the thought that Fionna now knew did. He knew how it would play out. He was just too much of a delinquent for any other students to talk with normally. He was really starting to miss his Junior year, all his friends that he actually liked had graduated already. He felt like sulking, not that he would ever admit it aloud. He slugglishly began walking to the student parking lot.

"Don't!" He stopped in mid-step. Straining his ears to hear more. "I like him, don't move me!"

A loud gasp came shortly, " You _like_ him? Honey, there are _plenty_ of men out there- you don't need to se-"

"No, no, no! I don't mean like _like_ him. I mean, I like him. As a friend, _only _a friend."

"Honey, you aren't making any sense."

"Cake, he's not like what they say-"

"You've only met him yesterday!"

"-He's a radical dude who likes to play jokes!"

"That doesn't help your case. Heck, my hair is standing up on all ends when he walks into the room."

"Give him a chance!"

"Hair don't lie sweetie. He's bad news."

"I-if you move me, I'll hold my breath until I pass out!"

"Fifi, stop acting like a child." It was a couple seconds until Marshal would hear someone talk, "F-Fifi, its not funny. Your face is turning red."

He took his chance to walkout of the building. He shook his thoughts, Fionna was gonna hurt his reputation if she kept talking about him like that.

It was..nice, for someone to stand up for him. It wasn't anything major and life changing. It was a nice gesture though. Maybe he should avoid her, she's just a kid compared to him anyway. Seniors like him are like old legends that get passed down through the generation told by school teachers, when Freshmen are like new-born birds who can choose whatever flock they wish to fly with.

He'd find out tomorrow anyway. He felt that even if she couldn't hang out with him, he'd respect her. She isn't a sell out, or a mindless sheep that follows the pack. He respects that.

She earned it.

* * *

It was raining the next day at school. He showed up early again, but before he would walk to the office- he would make a quick stop.

Stopping at a door with bold letters, he saw that both Fionna and Ms. Katherine were sitting with each other. They were so sucked up into their own world, they didn't notice him open the door. Dropping a small brown paper bag next to the door, he shut the door quietly. He cursed when it made a small 'click' sound. He began running for the main office, not wanting to be seen by either ladies.

* * *

Fionna looked back at the door. Noticing a bag that had not been there before. She went over, picking it up. Cake was hot on her trail as she inspected the bag.

"Was that here before?" Her adopted sister and guardian asked her.

"I don't think so." She replied as she opened the bag.

"Whats in that paper bag?" Cake said, trying to take a peak inside.

Fionna almost dropped the bag as she began to laugh.

"What, what? I wanna know whats inside~." Her whine did nothing to help the young girl to stop laughing.

"Its a bunch of strawberries!"

It was a bag almost filled to the rim, filled with strawberries that looked so damn tempting.

"That has enough strawberries to make a gigantic pie! You sure no one left it here yesterday?"

Almost making a reply, Fionna felt a separate piece of paper on the opposite side of the bag. Turning the bag over, it was a typical sticky note. Squinting her eyes, trying to read the cursive hand writing. "Damn people and their fancy hand-writing."

"Here, let me see that for a second honey." Cake took the yellow note off, reading out loud, "It says '_Thanks kid_.' Any idea who this might be from Fifi?"

Fionna just turned her head away, stuffing her mouth full of strawberries, quickly chewing and swallowing before she spoke again. "I got no idea what-so-ever."

She just smiled as her and Cake just ate more strawberries.

* * *

**_WaryTimeTraveler_: I just felt there needed to be more slash in the world. I really would appreciate reviews and support from fellow fans. If there is anything you would like to correct me on, it will be more than appreciated. To clear it up now, this is a Gumball/Marshall Lee fic. Will be other pairings through out the chapters. I'll try to update when I can, hoping I can update at least twice a month. Remember more reviews, faster update.**


End file.
